Text messages can be deadly
by taylah-angry-little-princess98
Summary: Teresa Lisbon, Kate Beckett and Emily prentiss all received a text message, can they save the people of California before its to late. Let the games begin. mentalist/castle/criminal minds cross over  sorry bad summery crime/romance/angst/humour/friendship


**hey, OK this is my first cross over, i love all these shows and weather in Melbourne has not exactly been peachy (so much for summer .) so i thought i would give it a go. Im not sure if any of you watch all of these shows but please review and tell me if i should keep going. Thank you and in all seriousness if you do review i will love you :D**

**Disclaimer: **i wish i owned the mentalist but i dont, i wish i owned castle but again sadly i dont and i wish i owned criminal minds but i dont so i guess i will have to stick to owning simon baker, mathew gray gubler and Seamus Dever...ahaha who am i kidding im going to die alone with my 12 cats :o

It was a warm spring day in Sacramento, not too hot and not too cold. Teresa Lisbon was in her office attempting to make a start on the copious amounts of paper work Jane had managed to stack up on her desk in the time they had been back. Lost in her own thoughts she was brought back to reality when a text came through on her phone.

Unknown: hello agent Lisbon I am here to warn you about a bomb, now I am under strict orders to not give you the location but I can tell you this, this bomb is big enough to kill every single person in California and surrounding areas so I suggest you play nice. Detective Beckett of the NYPD and SSA Emily Prentiss from the BAU will be receiving a text shortly containing the rest of the rules to our little game, they will contact you soon. RULE 1: All members of each team MUST play or someone will suffer the consciences, let the games begin Teresa Lisbon.

"Crap" Lisbon muttered, here we go.

****

Detective Kate beckett sat at her desk surrounded my her team mates, arguing over what they were going to get for dinner, with no immediate plans, Alexis out of town with her grandmother and jenny visiting her parents, the four decided to grab something to eat.

"Guys c'mon let's just go to remmys" Ryan said

"Nah man Chinese…Chinese all the way" espo replied frustrated at how hungry he was getting.

"GUYS stop arguing let's just have Chinese and be done…" Beckett said before she was cut off by a text coming through to her phone.

She started to read and all noise was blocked out as the colour drained from her face when she read over the message again,

Unknown: Hello Detective Beckett I am here to inform you that you are now a valuable piece in my game. There is a bomb somewhere in Sacramento, it is large enough to kill ever person in California plus more so I suggest you pay attention, I have almost contacted all of your fellow team members in this game all that is left is SSA Emily Prentiss, Special agent Teresa Lisbon has been contacted and given the first rule, RULE 2: Only your 3 teams can participate is the game anyone else and someone will die, let the game begin Kate. You will be contacted by your team members shortly.

"Another bomb, really, shit" becket mumbled through gritted teeth

**CMxXxCMxXxCMxXx**

The members of the BAU walked out of the elevator after returning from a pretty bad case in Nevada, they caught the guy but it was still pretty bad. Emily dumped her go bag on her desk and turned around to see Morgan looking at her.

"Hey princess want to come out for drinks with the rest of us" Morgan asked

"I appreciate it Morgan but I just want to go home and sit with Sergio for the night" Emily said sleepily

"That's ok I understand, that case took a bit out of me to" Morgan said sadly

Emily chuckled a little bit a she got a text, she looked down at her phone and almost chocked

Unknown: Hello SSA Emily Prentiss you are the last to be informed about the game that means it is up to you to contact Detective Kate Beckett of the NYPD and special agent Teresa Lisbon of the CBI. There is a bomb in Sacramento and it will kill everyone in California. Unit chief Aaron Hotchner and his team, including you of course will be working with Agent Lisbon and Detective Beckett AND their teams in order to stop us before it is too late, if you can that is. Kate and Teresa have received the first 2 rules, you get the final 2. RULE 3: your teams MUST work together if you don't people will die; everything you do must be done together. RULE 4: you must find the bomb, if you don't everyone will die, you have 120 hours starting from midnight tonight, let the games begin.

"Oh no….oh no this is going to suck" Prentiss managed to squeak out.. "HOTCH!"


End file.
